You make it easy
by vmt1998
Summary: It Rose and Scorpius we all know they hate each other. But do they really? Let's follow the events of a supposed one time heat of the moment occasion. Then we can say if they really do hate each other.


Racing to pick up the ramaing percent of my cloths all I could hear where his chuckles mocking while he laid in his silk covered sheets.

"You know the least you could do is help Malfoy!" I yelled angerily truly not knowing if it was towards him or myself

"Now that would take the fun out of this Princess." Scorpious laughed

"Its not my friends who will see us together like this" I hurriedly threw on my skirt.

"And its not my image to up hold.Need I remind you who came in whoms common room having a bit of a strach they couldnt reach Rosebud." He said licking and the bitting his lips looking me up and down once more

"And I should have never came to you." I grummbled

" Oh but you did many times." he said getting out his bed

I stood there for a moment watching the sheets fall off his naked tonned body. My eyes wondered down toward his groan for a mere moment. Damn my sexual desire over ruling my common sense. My body isnt ever ready to processes the throbbing aching sensation that the lower part of my body is feeling from just happen moments before hand.

" Shut up, I did no much thing" I finally said as I felt my cheeks flush red

" But you did Im sure the whole school knows by the way you where scream at me to not stop.How you wanted it harder." He smirked leaning down to pick up something there I could see the fresh claw marks on his back.

"Damn I did that" I thought to myself

Breath all you have to do is breath and you wont make any more mistakes.

"Aren't these your's" he said lifting up my lacy red thong

"Yes, thank you now can you give them to me before any of your weird friends come in here?" I said holding my hand out

" Naah let me help you put them back on since you did wear them for this occassion." He said as his long slinder hand traveled up my leg stopping at the base of my clit

"No way why would I do that?And what do you think you're doing..."I trailled off biting my lips as he walked behind me pulling my skirt up slightly as slipped his finger into the lips of my vagina causing me to moan lowly.

"I mean I could just keep these." He hummed in ammusment twirling my thong in his free hand near my face.

I didnt answer for a moment whilst his now fingers around my clit in my now very obiously wet pussy

"Alright alright. You can... can help me put them on." I gasped

"That a girl" he said kissing my neck and pulling his busy hand away from me

The sudden stop of pleasure made me whimmer slightly.Whilst i mentally cursed myself for being so weak.He chuckled lowly his breath hot on my neck. Somthing in that moaking laugh had me racing. Had me turning around and snogging him with all I had.

I have officually lost it. I've gone mad I've had sex with this block and now I'm kissing him and I dont even like him. What the hell is wrong with me.

His hands wrap around my face pulling me closer it was a sweet kiss romantic actually.His tongue flick against mine in unision and not soon after his hands where search for the base of my shirt and within a matter of second my shirt was unbuttoned again. His hand slid underneath my bra gropping my breast gently. From there I was moaning spiratlically.

"I want more.I truely want more."

"No, no wait stop. I can't this is it.No more."I said pushing him away as I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

" Why stop Red" he said pulling away from he

"Because this is a mistake. This should not be happening not with... You of all people. This can not go out to anyone I swear on merlins grave if anyone finds out." I paced in his perfect room throwing my hand out widly.

"You dont have to worry it wont. Why would I want anyone to know about this?" Scorpious said almost sad as he turn to his dresser and threw on his boxers and pants

Clearing my throat I was able to muster. "Good then the feeling is mutual. This was just a one time thing and we can go about being like we where before." I said felt my heart beat faster on my chest

" As you wish, but we both know you have a taste for me now.We'll see how long it takes before you come back here begging for more."He said handing me my knickers

" As if. This was just a heat of the moment thing nothing more." I scuffed feeling the anger resinate in my chest as I put on my thong

"I'm sure you can get theseon by yourself and i you can take care of yourself then." He scuffed in amuzement

" You are a git you know that right" I huffed snatching them away from him

" I might be a git but I least know what I want.You on the other hand are going to be seaching for anything that will please you until you break. Then you'll come back to me." He hummed stepping closer to me fourcing my back against his door

His vainy hand reached for my shirt I froze not really know weither or not if I wanted this crazyness to stop. Slowly he buttoned my shirt. The way he looked at me I couldnt look way.His mischvious grey eyes never looked away from mine until he hit the last button . All I could feel was my chest moving up and down from each quickened breath.

"There you go Red, no will know your dirty little secerate except me."His hand raised up for a moment before he pulled away

" Thank you" I said bewildered pulling my skirt down and my hair up.

" I guess this is goodbye for now" he said opening the door behind me.

"Guess so bye" I said quickly racing out of his room


End file.
